Broken Souls
by Avatar Girl Emperatriz
Summary: Despues de muchos años lejos Nathaniel regresa a la ciudad y al instituto ahora como un joven profesor,muchas cosas han cambiando,viejos amigos y antiguos amores vuelven...y una linda chica con dura personalidad y una vida difícil, logrará Nath ayudarla sin revivir el dolor de su pasado familiar? ¿podrá hacerlo sin perder la cabeza y enamorarse? bienvenido a Casa Nathaniel...
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Bueno aunque no he terminado mi otro fic decidí ya subir este, primero porque el otro ya lo avancé bastante y segundo porque ya tenía escrito algo, esta vez será dedicado a Nathaniel nuestro adorable delegado, espero que les guste, aunque como algunas ya saben por mi otra historia, a mi me gusta escribir distinto, así que de nuevo he colocado a nuestros lindos muchachos en situaciones distintas a las del juego ¿Por qué? Porque creo que ellos dan para mucho más y tienen otras facetas para mostrar… ojalá les guste y cualquier comentario sugerencia o duda dejen su review y les contesto vale? Ok ahora si

Let´s Read!

**BROKEN SOULS**

**Cap 1.- regreso**

Esa mañana se levantó muy temprano, tenía que dar una buena impresión ya que era su primer trabajo, luego de mucho empeño por fin había terminado con su carrera y ahora, por si fuera poco recibía una invitación para trabajar, nada más y nada menos que en su adorado instituto. Si, ese colegio que le dio tantos momentos gratos cuando era solo un muchacho, ese en el que encontró buenos amigos y uno que otro rival… su querido Sweet Amoris…

Simplemente la mejor época de su vida. Sonrió contento ante la idea de volver a caminar por aquellos pasillos, aunque ya no como un alumno mas, sino como todo un profesor. Mientras se arreglaba y preparaba todo para terminar su traslado sonrió un poco melancólico, luego de salir de ahí cada quien tomó su propio camino, Rosalya triunfó en el mundo de la moda como modelo de su esposo, ahora ya un famoso diseñador, Kentin se encontraba apoyando a su padre en el trabajo, Lysandro y Castiel lograron triunfar en la música y ahora hasta producían sus propios discos… Melody se convirtió en abogada, y él…

Podría decirse que también alcanzó lo que quería, tenía su título de docencia y Psicología, estudiaba una maestría y volvería a casa como el hijo triunfador que su padre tanto anhelaba que fuera, además hace mucho que dejó de depender de su familia, Nathaniel decidió hacer las cosas solo, a su manera, no como su hermana que todavía iba por la vida sin un propósito y se la vivía de fiesta en fiesta.

Sin embargo, y aunque estaba muy satisfecho con lo que había logrado a sus veinticuatro años de vida aun le quedaba una cosa pendiente… todavía no hallaba lo que tanto había buscado.

-bueno?... –contestó el móvil que sonaba- ah muchas gracias, si, estaré ahí al medio día… adiós Melody…

El muchacho suspiró un poco y se dirigió a entregar las llaves de su antiguo apartamento, Melody le acababa de decir que ya podía ocupar el nuevo que había rentado, le quedaba cerca del trabajo así que no lo pensó dos veces, además volvería a la ciudad y no pensaba quedarse de nuevo en casa de sus padres, y mucho menos con Melody como ella misma le sugirió… estuvieron saliendo un tiempo pero simplemente no funcionaba, no era ella sino él, no sabía cómo explicarlo simplemente no lograba enamorarse…

Estuvo en la escuela en punto de las once tal y como le indicaron, la ancianita que fue la directora ya no fungía como tal, el puesto se le quedó al señor Farrés, pero claro, con todo y su bastón la señora seguía ahí vigilando y cuidando su preciado instituto, a veces se preguntaba si no tenía otro lugar a donde ir, pero luego recordaba que para él era lo mismo por mucho que quiso alejarse al final siempre deseó volver… seguramente la ex directora se sentía tan atada a sus recuerdos como él

Mientras se dirigía a la dirección su mirada se paseaba por aquellos muros, todo seguía igual, claro, había mejorado mucho pero los pasillos las aulas, todo estaba tal y como recordaba… tan absorto estaba en sus propias ideas que no se dio cuenta que alguien venía en dirección contraria, igualmente distraído, Nathaniel con el portafolios, ella con la mochila al hombro, chocaron sin poder evitarlo y la chica cayó al suelo mientras el rubio acabó de rodillas a un lado…

-ay…-ella se incorporó sentada y se echó el cabello a un lado mirando con un ceño fruncido al torpe que no se fijaba en su camino

-perdona, te lastimé?...- Nathaniel alzó la cara y se encontró con un par de ojos azules como el cielo, ocultos parcialmente bajo esa mata de cabellos largos y rojos, tendió la mano a aquella chica y ella se la rechazó con un ademán brusco

-Deja! Puedo sola! –espetó aquella muchacha, el arqueó las cejas sorprendido- fíjate la próxima torpe…

-huh?...

La muchacha recogió su mochila y volvió a echársela al hombro, Nathaniel le miraba extrañado, pantalón de mezclilla, jeans gastados, tennis, blusa morada con algún dibujo raro y chaqueta negra… esas no eran pintas para una niña… y menos tan bonita

-Q...qué?...- preguntó algo incómoda por la manera en que el joven le observaba

-nada…-Nath sonrió y ella hizo un gesto se dio vuelta y se fue a prisa por el pasillo sacando los audífonos del bolsillo de la chaqueta. El chico meneó la cabeza riendo un poco irónico, esa niña le recordó un poco a un amigo…

Cuando llegó a la dirección le esperaban para firmar el contrato, estuvo muy contento de saber que impartiría las materias de sociales y psicología, tenía por lo pronto dos grupos en segundo grado y otros dos en tercero, acordaron los honorarios y todo, comenzaría formalmente a laborar el día de mañana.

-gracias por aceptar Nathaniel –el director sonrió un poco

-no al contrario… estoy feliz de volver señor Farrés… la verdad siempre extrañé mucho la escuela

-ya no hay alumnos como tú muchacho… lo que me recuerda… hay un favor que quisiera pedirte…

-usted dirá…-el joven rubio miró seriamente al que sería su superior ahora, el director se reclinó en su silla y echó un hondo suspiro, como si se pensara muy bien lo que iba a decir…

-verás muchacho, hay un estudiante en el colegio que es hijo de un hombre muy rico, has oído de la familia Rockfort?...

-eh, sí… creo que son los dueños del centro comercial no? –dijo haciendo un poco de memoria- que pasa con ello?

-pues este estudiante es hijo de esa familia y… pues necesito que le ayudes, está muy mal en todas sus materias, falta a clases, no escucha… bueno es un desastre!... y el señor Rockfort no quiere que repruebe el año…! Dijo que si algo así pasa tomará medidas!... no quiero que manche el buen nombre de la escuela…

-si entiendo…-Nathaniel se rascó la cabellera nervioso, era un trabajo muy, muy pesado… pero por otro lado el tampoco quería ver perjudicada la escuela, era tan fácil simplemente aprobarle, pero el colegio se caracterizaba por ser de excelencia académica, por eso no podían hacer tal cosa…

-se que te pido mucho pero, por favor…

-no se preocupe, haré todo lo posible…-sonrió un poco para inspirar confianza al nervioso rector y luego que le dieran los papeles y todo salió de la escuela rumbo a un restaurante, ahí quedó en verse con Melody para almorzar.

Robin Rockfort, seguramente era un chiquillo mimado y malcriado como Amber, sabía muy bien cómo lidiar con ellos no en vano le puso un alto a su hermana en más de una ocasión, llegó al restaurante y se encontró con la muchacha, que estaba ahí desde hace cuarto de hora, a ella se le iluminó el rostro, le quería mucho y no perdía la esperanza que Nath se enamorara de ella algún día.

-cómo te fue Nathaniel? –preguntó animadamente la joven abogada

-pues… creo que bien, me encargaron cuidar de un estudiante en particular, supongo que eso significa que me tienen confianza…-dijo no muy convencido

-pues qué bueno! Cualquier cosa que necesites solo dime…-Melody estiró la mano hasta coger la del rubio y este dio un respingo

-Gracias Mel… eres una gran amiga…-ella sonrió un poco triste, siempre era igual, pero un día caería…

Luego de almorzar fueron a dar una vuelta y Nathaniel llevó a Melody a su casa, después fue a visitar a sus padres y su mamá le recibió con los brazos abiertos y muy contenta de ver en casa a su hijo, aunque no estuvo de acuerdo en que el rentara un departamento, ¿por qué no quería vivir con ellos? Nath dijo que no quería depender de sus padres, especialmente de su papá, su relación no había mejorado desde el instituto y ahora cada vez era más distante, al grado de que cuando el hombre volvió del trabajo él prefirió retirarse, solo saludó a su papá y con la misma subió a su auto y se fue.

Mientras conducía de vuelta a su departamento decidió detenerse en un lugar en particular, sonrió un poco cuando aparcó en un edificio cerca del centro, un lugar con toque modernista, los muebles en tono negro combinaban con las paredes en rojo y unas esculturas un tanto raras, por no decir otra cosa, eso del arte abstracto seguía sin gustarle mucho. La secretaria le recibió cortésmente y aunque le dijo que esperara un momento el hizo caso omiso y entró en el gran despacho, unos cuantos discos enmarcados adornaban las paredes y algunos carteles antiguos de cierto grupo de rock contrastaban con la decoración, la silla se giró y un apuesto pelirrojo vestido de traje le miró medio sonriendo y con un cigarrillo en los labios

-hey…-saludó el rubio

-pero miren quien decidió aparecerse?...-Castiel apagó el cigarro y se levantó para estrechar la mano de su antaño rival de escuela…-como has Estado Nath? Hace mucho no sabía de ti…

-Si, estuve terminando mi carrera, y Lysandro?

-salió temprano hoy, creo que fue a ver a una chica…-el dijo eso meneando la cabeza, la verdad es que todavía no se lo creía pero bueno, algún día le iba a tocar…

-a poco? Si que estuve lejos entonces… -bromeó el rubio sin creerlo bien tampoco…

-y a propósito, ¿qué haces en la ciudad? De visita con tus papás?...-Castiel se dirigió a una pequeña mesa y sirvió elegantemente en dos vasos un poco de whisky, ofreció una a su amigo y ambos bebieron contentos

-no, ya pienso quedarme, conseguí un trabajo aquí…- antes que preguntara Nathaniel se adelantó- estoy trabajando en el instituto como maestro…

-claro! Tenía que ser…-Castiel rió a carcajadas y el otro solo echó un resoplido- uno no escapa de lo que es verdad?

-supongo…-el se terminó la bebida y dejó el vaso sobre la mesa- aunque ahora que ya volví no voy a dejar que te portes mal…

-jajaja… seh, no me lo digas…

Se sentaron y charlaron un buen rato. Era sorprendente cómo de ser rivales a muerte pasaron a ser tan buenos amigos, pero bueno, luego que se supo la verdad sobre Debrah, la ex de Castiel y que Nathaniel no tuvo nada que ver con ella, podrían decir que empezaron desde cero, ahora lejos de pelearse o matarse con la mirada se llevaban muy bien e incluso se ayudaban cuando uno lo necesitaba, eso también incluía a Lysandro por supuesto, que aunque rara vez se tomaba confianza con alguien si logró hacer amistad con Nathaniel también…

-bueno, ya es un poco tarde, me voy Castiel…-dijo el rubio levantándose, el pelirrojo echó un resoplido

-ya pasan de las diez, yo también me voy a casa no me gusta quedarme tan tarde en el estudio… -dijo cerrando su computadora, recogió unos papeles y los guardó en la gaveta

-te dejo en algún lado? –preguntó Nath mirando curioso cómo su antes irresponsable amigo ahora se había vuelto todo lo contrario

-no te molestes, hoy me traje el carro…

Se despidieron con un apretón de manos y luego de quedar en verse otro día con Lys para ir a tomar algo Nathaniel se retiró. Le vino bien una charla con alguien conocido, y también le alegró un poco saber que no era el único soltero, Castiel tampoco salía con nadie ahora, bueno pero él ya había tenido muchas novias

Se detuvo un momento en un pequeño súper y compró algo de café, leche y alguna cosa para su desayuno de mañana, con la hora que era no encontraría nada abierto, bueno mañana iría formalmente de compras todavía tenía que desempacar su ropa y ordenar todo, serían unos días algo difíciles mientras se acoplaba… cuando salió de la tienda con las bolsas de compra y las metía a la cajuela de su auto llamó su atención algo muy raro…

-esa niña…-sus ojos se clavaron en una jovencita que entraba al parque sola.

A esa hora? Que hacía una chiquilla andando sola así?, además esa chica era la niña con la que chocó hoy en el colegio ¿es que no se fue a su casa? Dejó todo en el carro y le siguió a prisa, algo podía pasarle… cuando llegó la encontró en el borde del río…

El viento sopló fuerte haciendo volar el largo cabello pelirrojo de la muchacha, ella se estremeció un poco abrazando la mochila que tenía, Nathaniel se detuvo en seco, ¿Qué estaba haciendo, planeaba saltar?... le vio cerrar los ojos y moverse hacia adelante…

Fue que reaccionó y corrió, logró detenerla antes que saltara y ambos cayeron al suelo, la muchacha dio un respingo y abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse a un joven rubio con mirada angustiada, una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla y Nathaniel entonces se percató que ella estaba llorando…

-Tú…-susurró sin voz ella y todavía sorprendida

-no lo hagas, no vale la pena…-musitó el muchacho sin soltarla-no importa que tan malo sea esa no es la salida…

Ella le miró entre sorprendida y frustrada, aquel chico deslizó una mano por su mejilla y secó un par de lágrimas, la niña se estremeció ante el contacto y como por instinto se separó de él bruscamente, Nath se levantó al mismo tiempo que ella y la joven cogió su mochila del suelo

-por qué! –protestó ella mirándole con rabia- por qué me detuviste!... yo…

-acaso estás loca? Pretendías saltar!...-interrumpió- esa no es forma de arreglar tus problemas!

-y a ti que te importa! Ni siquiera me conoces, no sabes nada de mí!...

-solo sé que haciendo eso no solucionas nada! –el apretó los puños- si hay algo que no te gusta de tu vida, entonces solo ve y arréglalo! No seas cobarde!...

Ella enmudeció y le miró asombrada, había gritado lo último, como si con ello pretendiera que lo escuchara alguien más, Nathaniel pareció volver en sí y echó un suspiro, ella retrocedió un paso. Volteó la mirada hacia otro lado, como si lo que dijo hace un instante de verdad le hubiera afectado…

-lo siento…-susurró el joven- creo que perdí los estribos…-ella le miró y se secó una lágrima con la manga

-torpe…-susurró y con la misma echó a correr saliendo del parque

Nathaniel le vio irse y resopló hondamente. Vaya primera noche en casa ¿pero qué podría ser tan malo para que alguien tan joven quisiera… no quería ni pensarlo, que bueno que estuvo ahí, sonrió un poco ante la idea y se dirigió a su auto… cuando llegó a su nuevo departamento las luces estaban encendidas y todo ya estaba acomodado en su sitio, había una canasta de panecillos en la mesa y una nota. Nath sonrió viendo que era de Melody, ella hizo el favor de ordenar todo. Esa chica era un encanto, se sentía muy mal de verdad por no poder corresponderle pero sentía que no estaba bien decir que si cuando realmente no le amaba, ella no merecía eso…

-gracias Mel…-susurró y se dirigió a su cuarto. Luego de sacarse la ropa se quedó en interiores y se fue directo al baño, tomar una ducha le ayudaría a relajarse.

Mientras el agua tibia recorría su cuerpo el joven profesor pensaba en aquella muchacha del parque ¿por qué querría hacerlo? ¿tan mala era la vida que llevaba? Cuando más joven él también creyó que su vida era horrible y que no podía con ella, la relación con su padre era tormentosa y dolorosa y en más de una ocasión pensó que estaría mejor muerto, sin embargo nunca llegó a intentarlo… hasta para eso pensó que era cobarde.

"si algo no te gusta de tu vida, entonces ve y arréglalo" esas palabras que dijo hace un momento eran las que estuvo repitiéndose todo este tiempo, sin darse cuenta eso le movió muchas cosas que tenía dentro, que había olvidado y que no quería recordar de nuevo…

Salió del baño con un pantalón suave y sin camisa y se echó cuan largo era sobre su cama, mirando hacia el techo. Esa mirada vidriosa se quedó clavada en su memoria, era como un cielo tormentoso a punto de desbordar en lluvia. De alguna manera se identificó con ella…

-ojalá esté bien… -decidió que mejor dormiría, ya era muy tarde y necesitaba madrugar.

Por la mañana luego de darse un baño y desayunar algo rápido estuvo listo para su primer día de trabajo, contento se puso el saco y se dirigió al auto, mientras conducía puso un poco de música, reconoció la canción, era del grupo de Castiel, ese tipo sabía manejarse, le fue muy bien, mucho mejor que a Debrah la verdad y mientras ella fue en picada Cas y Lysandro iban para arriba, y sin embargo no habían cambiado en nada, seguían siendo ellos mismos, aunque no sabía decir si eso era bueno o malo…

Entró en el colegio y de inmediato llamó la atención de las miradas femeninas, sobre todo porque era muy atractivo y se veía muy joven también, pues aunque ya tuviera sus veinticuatro bien cumplidos no los aparentaba, checó el horario y entró en el aula que le correspondía. Dejó sus cosas en el escritorio y esperó a que tocaran el timbre, muchos alumnos ya habían reparado en su presencia pero no dieron importancia, hasta que la campanilla sonó y entonces él se presentó formalmente…

-buenos días muchachos, mi nombre es Nathaniel y a partir de hoy seré su maestro de Sociales…- el sonrió un poco mientras los estudiantes le miraban entre curiosos e incrédulos- empezamos entonces?...

Estaba a punto de iniciar su clase cuando se abrió la puerta y por ella entró una hemosa niña de cabellos rojos y chaqueta negra

-lamento llegar tarde…-cuando ella volteó su rostro palideció terriblemente al ver que el escritorio que antes ocupó la señora Brown ahora estaba otro…-el torpe… -susurró con los ojos entornados

-hola otra vez…-Nathaniel sonrió un poco… parece que se verían muy seguido entonces…

¿por qué el destino seguía cruzándole con esta chica? No podía ser simple casualidad, Tal vez pronto lo averiguaría, por ahora solo sabía dos cosas de ella, que era una de sus estudiantes y que no sería nada fácil tratar con ella…

.

.

.

Bueno, por ahora lo dejaré hasta aquí, Nathaniel tendrá un trabajo difícil. Una de sus estudiantes tiene un severo problema de conducta ¿será simplemente que está mal o hay algo mas detrás de todo eso? ¿Podrá Nath ayudarla?...

Espero que el fic les guste, la verdad a mi me agrada mucho Nathaniel aunque mi preferido sea el pelirrojo jeje, y quise dedicar un fic solamente a él, no tendrá muchos capítulos pero trataré de hacerlo interesante, espero su opinión, hasta la próxima!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, gracias a todos por dejar su review, como verán aquí traigo el segundo capi, les dije que ya tenía algo escrito así que decidí subirlo de una vez para no estarme luego con las prisas por actualizar los dos fics al mismo tiempo, el capitulo es un poco corto pero conforme avance la historia irán alargando lo prometo. En fin ojalá les guste y espero sus comentarios

Ahora si Let´s Read!

**Capítulo II.- Misterio…**

Todos en el salón se les quedaron viendo, ella no podía decir una palabra. Entonces el tipo con el que se estuvo topando ayer era su nuevo maestro? ¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan mala? Ayer estaba a punto de saltar al río y quien la detuvo fue este sujeto, ¡que resultó ser el nuevo profesor de sociales! Seguramente ahora pensaba que estaba loca! Y cómo no si por poco cometía una idiotez anoche…

Nathaniel le observó un par de segundos, su expresión lo decía todo estaba a punto de salir corriendo, sin embargo el no estaba mejor, más que nada estaba un poco preocupado, ¿Por qué una de sus estudiantes estaría a punto de saltar al agua helada a media noche? Seguramente no era para tomar un baño… decidió no tocar el tema delante de todos y solo sonrió ligeramente

-buenos días… toma asiento por favor…-él le indicó que pasara y ella cruzó la puerta lo más rápido que pudo y se sentó en su lugar, la ultima silla de la fila de atrás

-como decía, mi nombre es Nathaniel y seré su nuevo maestro… llevémonos bien chicos, antes de empezar alguien tiene alguna pregunta?

-tiene novia profe? –preguntó una chica coqueta y el dio un respingo todo rojo

-H..huh? que?...- todos rieron viendo la cara que puso el se rascó la cabellera nervioso- p-pues no… pero, no me refiero a eso…

-cuántos años tiene? –preguntó otra mordiendo su lápiz pícaramente

-veinticuatro… pero yo no decía…

-vive solo?...-las chicas de la clase comenzaron a bombardearle de preguntas, que si qué le gustaba, que si donde vivía, el hizo un gesto nervioso y antes que siguieran carraspeó un poco la garganta e impuso un poco de orden…

-a ver, a ver chicas… si nadie tiene una pregunta respecto a la clase o mi forma de calificar entonces mejor seguimos si?

-nooooo –suspiraron ellas haciendo un puchero, los muchachos del salón solo se reían, se veía que era un buen tipo

-Si… ahora bien…

-una última pregunta –suplicó una chiquilla de coletas y el suspiró resignado y asintió- cómo le gusta que le digan?...

El meditó un momento la pregunta, quería llevarse bien con los estudiantes pero sabía que había un límite, sino, no le respetarían, sonrió un poco y se apoyó en el escritorio

-pues… pueden decirme Nathaniel, o maestro, o profe… como gusten, pero siempre y cuando recuerden algo, fuera del salón podemos ser amigos, pero dentro soy su maestro y hay que respetarnos ok?...

-SIIIII –exclamaron las muchachas contentas

Definitivamente ellas eran las más felices pues no cualquiera tenía un maestro tan guapo y amigable, los muchachos hubieran preferido una tía pero también estaban conformes, el profe se portaba accesible y buena onda, eso hacía más llevadera la clase, también les dijo que si tenían algún problema o necesitaban ayuda con la materia no tenía problemas en explicarles o ayudarles en lo que necesitaran, en fin, Nathaniel agradó mucho a su clase

Luego de un rato de platica se puso serio y pidió abrir los libros, mientras dictaba unas notas su mirada volvió a posarse sobre esa niña pelirroja, su libreta estaba abierta pero no había escrito nada, no tenía apuntes y no parecía prestar atención solo miraba por la ventana como si estuviera ausente…

-todos terminaron? –preguntó cuando la clase estaba casi al acabar

Un sí unísono se dejo escuchar y el dio por cerrado el tema, se sentó en su silla y dejó a los chicos platicar los cinco minutos restantes, algunas niñas se acercaron y empezaron a conversar con él, entonces esa chica quitó su vista de la ventana y le miró unos instantes…

Tenía atontada a media clase, la otra mitad estaba conforme con él, sin embargo a ella lejos de gustarle su presencia le incomodaba bastante, no sabía que sería su maestro, anoche luego de lo que pasó deseó no volver a verlo más, y mira que pasaba, tendría que verle todos los días de lunes a viernes… resopló y se echó hacia atrás el cabello.

¿Qué iba a decirle? Seguramente se acordaba bien de ella, claro la lunática que por poco se suicidaba anoche, ¿cómo olvidarla? ¿Qué pensaría ahora? Seguro la traería entre ceja y ceja como todos los demás maestros… cerró los ojos y se apoyó la espalda en el respaldo de su silla. Francamente le daba igual, de todos modos lo que pensaran los demás le importaba muy poco, entonces porque le molestaba lo que pensara ese torpe en particular?

Anoche… esa él le detuvo, se preocupó por alguien que ni siquiera conocía lo vio en su mirada, en mucho tiempo no había visto unos ojos como aquellos, que demostraran interés en ella, él sin saber ni su nombre ni conocerla de nada se había preocupado. Sonrió ligeramente, tal vez por eso le importaba lo que pensara ahora…

"si algo no te gusta de tu vida, entonces ve y arréglalo"… esas palabras le daban vueltas en la cabeza, ciertamente le salvó de cometer una estupidez. Aunque daba completamente igual, si ella no lo hacía ya hallarían la manera de quitarle del camino, y todo por dinero… ¿Cuánto daño más querían causar? Primero con su madre y ahora querían hacer lo mismo con ella ¿no entendían que solo quería que la dejaran en paz?...

El timbre sonó y los alumnos comenzaron a salir de sus aulas, antes que ella saliera Nathaniel le detuvo un momento

-oye, espera...-ella dio un respingo y se volvió nerviosa

-So…sobre… lo de anoche, yo… no sabía qué hacer… querían que aceptara yo… tenía miedo… -se pasó el cabello por detrás de la oreja y miró al suelo…-gracias…

Nathaniel parpadeó un par de veces sorprendido, ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Miedo? Que aceptara? De que estaba hablando esta niña…?

-hey, hey… tranquila… solo quería preguntar tu nombre para poner tu asistencia…-Nath le sonrió ligeramente y la chica hizo un gesto que él no supo cómo interpretar

-Scarlett… Dawson…-musitó y luego salió a prisa del salón…

Llevaba prisa, salió del aula casi corriendo y se dirigió a la puerta principal echando su mochila al hombro a prisa hasta llegar afuera se fue por el jardín refunfuñando cosas incomprensibles, cómo pudo ser tan tonta, se puso nerviosa y habló de mas, si se enteraban podía empeorar las cosas, lo último que necesitaba eran más problemas…

-estúpida, estúpida…-se decía golpeando su frente con la palma de la mano- cómo fui a decir algo así, ni siquiera lo conozco, ni siquiera…ay dios…

-hola Robin…-ella se volvió y encontró mirándole a un chico de cabello negro revuelto y ojos cafés- por qué tan molesta?

-no me digas así! Me llamo Scarlett!... Scarlett Dawson!...-ella cruzó los brazos y el otro rió- que quieres Viktor?...

-quería verte nena…-él la abrazó y ella lo apartó de forma brusca

-ahora no!...

-ay que genio! –protestó el muchacho disgustado, ella sacó un cigarrillo de su chaqueta y lo encendió

-no estoy de humor Viktor, déjame…

-como quieras…-el frunció el ceño y se alejó enfadado mientras la chica ehalaba el humo del cigarrillo y se llevaba una mano a la frente

-qué estoy haciendo…?

.

.

.

Nathaniel entraba a la dirección revisando su carpeta una y otra vez, el señor Farrés le miró confundido y el rubio resopló al no hallar lo que buscaba

-pasa algo muchacho?

-sí… creo que me dieron mal la lista- dijo revisando otra vez

-como? A ver qué tiene de malo?

-no encuentro el nombre de una de mis alumnas… Scarlett Dawson, no aparece en ninguna de las listas….

-oh, eso…-el director se desparramó en su silla y el muchacho dio un respingo al ver la cara que puso- no hijo, no hay nada malo en tu lista, el nombre que Buscas es Robin Rockfort…

-QUE?...-el parpadeó un par de veces confundido- no… ella claramente me dijo su nombre, Scarlett Dawson…

-su nombre es Robin… recuerdas lo que te pedí?- el asintió

-si, pero creí que Robin era un muchacho no una niña!...-dijo sorprendido arqueando las cejas, el director hizo una mueca y se acomodó nerviosamente los lentes

-en efecto, es una niña, -explicó nervioso- entró a tercer grado este año, y desde entonces pareciera que detesta este lugar, no hace caso, llega tarde, tiene retrasos en sus notas, y a pesar de que fue registrada bajo el nombre de Robin Rockfort ella sigue insistiendo en que su nombre es Scarlett Dawson…

-y su tutor que dice?- preguntó el joven profesor con la mano en la barbilla

-el señor Rockfort es el tutor de la chica y por más que hemos insistido en hablar con él y explicarle la situación nunca se presenta, únicamente tomó una llamada telefónica mía y me dijo que no importaba y que todo lo que tenía que hacer era aprobarla, ofreció mucho dinero, pero… yo me negué…

-cómo dice? –Nathaniel frunció el ceño

-AAAAY se que no debí negarme pero no lo creí conveniente Nathaniel! –chilló el pobre director hecho un guiñapo, el se rascó la cabeza

-no me refería a eso! Ese sujeto…! La niña es su responsabilidad, debería estar pendiente! Yo mismo hablaré con él!...-se levantó enojado de su silla pero el director lo detuvo

-E-espera Nathaniel…-él se volvió v y le miró por sobre el hombro- no te precipites, acabas de llegar no vayas a tener problemas… ¿Por qué no mejor hablas con la señorita?

-mmm… tal vez tenga razón…

Luego de aquello el muchacho salió de la oficina muy pensativo. El señor Farrés no sabía que esa chica quiso lanzarse al río anoche, entonces no era simplemente un problema de conducta, esa niña estaba en problemas y necesitaba ayuda… ¿pero por qué se sentía así? No tenía nada que ver con él, bien podía dejar las cosas así y seguir con su vida, cosa que no pensaba hacer, no podía quedarse cruzado de brazos. Trataría de ayudarle, sabía lo horrible que podía ser sentirse solo, atrapado… sabía cómo se sentía ahora…

Salió al patio para pensar un poco y tomar algo de aire fresco, necesitaba despejar su mente, tenía clase en una hora con el otro grupo y no quería entrar sintiéndose como se sentía ahora. Entonces a lo lejos divisó Robin y frunció el ceño molesto encaminándose hacia el jardín

-oye que te pasa! –se quejó molesta ella porque su cigarrillo fue tirado al piso y su expresión cambió totalmente cuando vio que se trataba de "ese torpe" nuevo profesor…

-no se fuma en el área escolar…-protestó mirándole fijo

-estoy fuera de la escuela…- se defendió levantándose

-sigues estando en terrenos de la escuela, además está prohibido que los menores de edad fumen Robin…

-no me llames así! –espetó casi con rabia, Nathaniel quedó estático- odio ese maldito nombre! Odio todo lo que tenga que ver con esa familia!

-hey, tranquila…-el intentó acercarse pero la muchacha se alejó dos pasos- está bien… Scarlett no?, así está mejor?...

La niña le miró con sorpresa y el sonrió un poco ¿Qué clase de sujeto era ese? Normalmente luego de una escena así le expulsaban tres días y mandaban sabe dios cuantas notas a su tutor y al psicólogo de la escuela, y sin embargo él pareció no inmutarse, ni siquiera se veía molesto… Nathaniel se acercó a la joven y esta vez ella se quedó en su lugar, parecía sorprendida…

-si te ven fumando te van a reprender Scarlett, hoy lo dejaré pasar, pero no lo hagas de nuevo si? –el acarició su cabeza y sonrió un poco, luego pasó de largo

-E-espera!...

-si? –el se giró y ella se mordió el labio

-no me vas a reportar?...

-te dije que lo dejaría pasar…

-por qué?...-ella no entendía bien, Nathaniel se encogió de hombros

-porque no quiero que tengas problemas… a mi no me gustaba oír gritar a mi padre cada vez que algo salía mal en el colegio…-musitó mirando a otro lado, ella dio un respingo, por un instante creyó ver un deje de tristeza en esa linda mirada…-no vuelvas a hacerlo de acuerdo?...

-esto…

-si necesitas algo estaré en la cafetería…-ella le miró todavía más sorprendida- puedes confiar en mí…

Le vio marcharse en dirección a la pequeña cafetería, sin saber bien por qué no podía quitar los ojos de ese joven ¿Qué clase de hombre era? Acaso era tonto, o de verdad era buena persona? Sintió su corazón acelerarse y sacudió la cabeza para apartar la idea, ¿Qué estaba pasando? De verdad podía confiar en él? Sus mejillas se tintaron ligeramente de rosa y desvió la cara chasqueando la lengua

-torpe…-musitó con una pequeña sonrisita, cogió sus cosas y salió de la escuela

.

.

.

Robin Rockfort ¿Quién sería esa niña? Que pasaba con ella, por qué odiaba su nombre y a su familia? Y por qué Nathaniel sentía tanto interés en ayudarla, podría desentrañar el misterio de esa familia? ¿podría Robin confiar en él?...


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Gracias a todos los que dejaron su review que bueno que les haya gustado mi historia, Hoy les traigo el capitulo 3, el próximo lo subiré luego que actualice el otro fic ya que este ya está más en forma, espero que siga siendo de su agrado bueno ahora sí

Let´s Read!

**Capítulo III.- Robin**

Esa tarde Nathaniel estuvo distante, las clases con el resto de sus grupos fueron bien sin embargo y muy a su pesar, en su cabeza solo rondaban pensamientos respecto a esa niña y lo que estaba ocurriendo. Si bien había decidido mantenerse al margen por el momento si tenía muchas dudas sobre cómo proceder. El director le dijo que mejor hablara primero con ella pero eso no iba a ser muy fácil, pues esta chica tenía más carácter que Castiel…

-que haré…? –pensaba al salir de la escuela dirigiéndose a su auto, se sorprendió un poco al encontrar a Melody en la puerta

-hola Nath…-saludó la chica contenta

-Mel? Que sorpresa… que te trae por aquí?...

-salí temprano del buffete y quise saber cómo te fue en tu primer día…-la joven sonrió un poco al ver la expresión del muchacho

-pues… no sé si bien o mal –dijo sinceramente- pero ven, ¿tomamos un café y te cuento? – ella asintió feliz y ambos abordaron el auto del rubio para dirigirse al café de siempre.

Nathaniel le contó que había pasado y del problema que tenía con esta niña. Melody era su mejor amiga y si bien no era amor lo que sentía si había un lazo muy fuerte entre ellos al grado que el joven profesor confiaba en ella más que en su propia familia. A primera vista se notaba que la castaña no estaba de acuerdo con que Nathaniel llevara ese peso sobre sus hombros

-lo mejor sería que hablaras con el señor Farrés Nath, no creo que sea buena idea…-ella le miró preocupada

-porque lo dices? –el joven rubio le miró y la chica suspiró un poco

-porque te conozco… te costó mucho trabajo superar los problemas que tenías con tu familia… lo menos que necesitas es involucrarte de nuevo en ese tipo de cosas…

-pues… tal vez, pero no puedo simplemente ignorarlo… ya te lo dije, hay algo que no me gusta de eso…

Tampoco a Melody le comentó lo que había pasado la noche anterior, eso seguramente era algo que debía hablar de frente con Robin… o Scarlett, o como sea que se llamara. No era normal que una niña de esa edad quisiera dejar de vivir así nada mas, o tenía algún problema en la cabeza o de verdad tenía motivos para desear morir… de cualquier modo ya lo sabría, ahora que tampoco podía llegar así de la nada y preguntarle " oye por que ibas a saltar al río helado aquella noche?" y mientras pensaba y pensaba su acompañante le decía mil y un cosas, pero el ya no escuchaba…

-Nath?... Nathaniel!...

-huh?...-el parpadeó un par de veces mirando a la chica

-me estás escuchando?...-Melody pareció enojarse

-esto… sí… disculpa ¿Qué decías?...-ella meneó la cabeza y sonrió tristemente, nunca lograba ser prioridad para su amado rubio…

.

.

.

Mientras tanto aquella linda pelirroja entraba en un gran edificio muy cerca de la avenida principal. Se dirigió al mostrador y habló con la amable señorita que atendía, luego se apresuró a subir las escaleras al segundo piso y entró en una habitación marcada con el numero 16. Ahí, en aquella cama yacía inmóvil una pobre mujer, tenía un respirador conectado y varios aparatos monitoreando sus signos vitales. La chica dejó su mochila en el rincón y cogió el florero sobre la mesita, con cuidado retiró las flores marchitas y las puso en la basura…

-mañana te traeré otras, de esas que tanto te gustan mamita…-susurró bajito. La puerta se abrió y entró por ella una mujer vestida de blanco, era la enfermera que atendía el turno.

-hola Scarlett, ¿saliste temprano de clases?...

-sí… quería ver cómo estaba mamá…-la enfermera sonrió con tristeza

-igual que siempre mi niña…-la mujer empezó con su rutina, checar los monitores cambiar el suero… mientras Scarlett miraba por la ventana.

Ya pronto serían dos años. Su pobre madre llevaba dos años en ese estado, y todo por culpa de esas personas ¿por qué molestarlas así, qué ganaban? Sobre todo ese hombre, Ronald Rockfort. Si las había excluido de su vida tantos años porqué luego decidió volver. Su esposa no pudo darle un niño por eso enamoró a su mamá… cuando ella nació él las despreció porque había sido una niña, él necesitaba un varón, un heredero de su fortuna, hasta el nombre había elegido: Robin

Y luego con toda la calma del mundo le dijo que siempre no. Que mejor se olvidara de él y de que alguna vez estuvieron juntos, pues aunque la niña fuera suya no era lo que él quería… su madre estuvo sola todos estos años, pero eso no impidió que salieran adelante. Ella la nombró Scarlett Dawson, con su apellido tenía más que suficiente y ambas eran felices con lo poco o mucho que tenían.

Vivieron en una casita a las afueras de la ciudad donde abrieron un invernadero y ahí cultivaban flores y plantas, Scarlett iba al colegio y regresaba siempre por la tarde a atenderlo junto con su mamá, su vida era de lo más tranquila hasta hace dos años que de nuevo ese hombre apreció en sus vidas, quería llevarse a la muchacha a vivir con él, por supuesto las dos se negaron y comenzó un terrible pleito entre Rockfort y su madre. El hizo de todo, las amenazaba, les cerró el invernadero y no permitía que la madre de Scarlett trabajara en ningún lado, cada vez que la pobre mujer conseguía empleo el movía a su gente y la sacaban al poco tiempo, esto fue enfermando a la señora y su salud fue deteriorando cada vez más…

Amelie Rockfort, la esposa de su padre, se enteró que el señor tenía una hija fuera del matrimonio y que quería reconocerla legalmente y por supuesto estalló en ira, jamás compartiría la herencia de su esposo con nadie más, aunque no pudo darle un hijo era legalmente la heredera de la cuantiosa fortuna y así pensaba permanecer. Ahora también ella empezó a hostigarlas, incluso fue a verlas a su humilde vivienda, acusó a su madre de perdida y a ella de oportunista, y aunque la pusieron en su lugar dignamente su pobre mamá no soportó más y tuvo un infarto, luego entró en coma y los médicos dijeron que estaba muy delicada…

Entonces Ronald ofreció un trato a la muchacha…se aprovecho de su desesperación y de que no contaba con los recursos para solventar todo. Él pagaría los gastos del hospital de su mamá, pero a cambio, ella debía ir a vivir con él a la casa, sería tal y como Ronald quería, su adorada hija, Robin rockfort, heredera de la enorme fortuna de su padre. Ella no tuvo otra opción y aceptó… claro que eso no le gustó a su madrastra. Pero ella no cedería, estaría ahí hasta ver recuperarse a su madre y luego volverían juntas a casa, y mientras estaba ahí haría pagar muy caro a ese hombre todo el daño que había causado, sería su peor pesadilla, pondría hasta abajo el buen nombre de su familia y lo haría arrepentirse de haber regresado a sus vidas… aunque fuera más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Todavía no comprendía muchas cosas, como el porqué insistía tanto en que ella llevara su apellido y volviera a la mansión, o porqué la señora Rockfort la odiaba tanto, la herencia era enorme y ella le había repetido hasta el cansancio que no quería un solo centavo de esta. ¿Entonces de qué se preocupaba? Por qué tanto esmero en alejarla o peor aún, hacerla desaparecer… esa noche que estuvo a punto de saltar al río había hablado con ella.

Amelie Rockfort quería que firmara un documento, ni siquiera le decía de que se trataba, simplemente le indicó que lo hiciera, y si no amenazó con retirar el pago al hospital donde estaba internada su madre… ella no supo qué hacer, tenía miedo, no sabía qué rayos iba a firmar y nadie quería decírselo… por un instante su mente se bloqueó y salió corriendo de la mansión sin siquiera darles oportunidad de detenerle, no sabía qué hacer, solo quería acabar con toda esa locura y vio en el agua helada del río la solución a su calvario…

Entonces él apareció. La detuvo justo en el momento oportuno, sino sabe dios si estuviera ahí ahora mismo… de verdad se lo agradecía. Ahora que ya estaba más tranquila meditaba y veía todo el dolor que le hubiera causado a su pobre mamá cuando despertara… no podía dejarle sola, no a merced de esas gentes tan perversas que por dinero serían capaces de cualquier cosa…

-hasta mañana Scar –se despidió la enfermera sacándola de sus pensamientos, ella se giró y sonrió un poco

-hasta mañana señorita… -Pasó un rato ahí y luego cogió sus cosas, posó un beso en la frente de la mujer y sonrió tristemente

-ya me voy mamita, no te preocupes, mañana regreso…

Los médicos y el personal ya hasta le conocían, iba todos los días a ver a su madre enferma, hubiera lluvia o sol, esa niña estaba ahí siempre no había faltado uno solo. Y siempre entraba con una sonrisa y saludaba, era encantadora. Nadie sabía que ella era hija de Rockfort, la conocían como Scarlett, siempre atenta y optimista ella creía que su mamá se recuperaría pronto aunque los doctores dijeran lo contrario…

Mientras caminaba sin un rumbo en particular ella iba pensando. Ese nuevo profesor era algo especial. Sonrió un poco al recordarlo en la mañana, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron en el salón ella quiso desaparecer, pero ahora que lo pensaba tenía bonitos ojos, era una mirada limpia, entusiasta. Recordó cómo sonreía avergonzado cuando esas coquetas de su clase le hacían preguntas indiscretas…

-vaya sujeto…-sin darse cuenta sonrió ligeramente

Suspiró cuando sus pies la llevaron hasta las puertas de la enorme casa en la que vivía ahora, no tenía muchas ganas de entrar pero tampoco tenía otro lugar a donde ir… le recibieron las mucamas como siempre y solamente dijo un "que tal" y subió a su recamara. Cuando entró lo primero que hizo fue tirarse en la enorme cama y mirar el techo.

-si algo no te gusta de tu vida, entonces… solo ve y arréglalo…-repitió cerrando los ojos. Tal vez debería intentarlo…

.

.

.

Nathaniel estuvo toda la tarde fuera, fue a ver a sus papás y para variar se encontró con Amber, conversaron un rato tranquilamente hasta que ella mencionó que tenía una cita esta noche con un chico que conoció en una fiesta, Nathaniel echó un suspiro cuando la rubia le hico una pregunta

-y tu Nath, hasta cuando vas a estar solo como hongo?

-eso es cosa mía…. Además mejor solo que mal acompañado- dijo mirándole se soslayo, ella hizo una mueca

-serás envidioso, yo siempre tengo con quien ir a divertirme, no como tú que no haces más que trabajar… mira que volver al instituto…-Amber rió un poco

-al menos yo tengo trabajo y gano mi dinero –cuando dijo esto ella dio un respingo y le miró enojada

-que insinúas? Que soy una mantenida?-el echó a reír viendo a cara de su hermana cambiar de colores, morada, roja verde…

-no te enojes hermanita… solo decía…

-pues no digas!- con un "!Huum!" ella se hizo la ofendida y se retiró diciendo que se hacía tarde y debía arreglarse

Sabía que no debió decirlo pero no pudo evitarlo, muy en el fondo sentía que estaba mal que sus papás le permitieran esas cosas, ya tenía casi su edad y seguía sin decidir que quería, no estudiaba, no trabajaba, no siempre podría depender de sus padres, y aunque él no le dejaría sola nunca cuando ellos faltasen tampoco iba a consentirle todos sus caprichitos

En el fondo no era tan mala, solo inmadura y superficial, sabía que le había dolido mucho el rechazo de Castiel. Desde niña estuvo enamorada de él sabe dios por qué, pero el pelirrojo nunca le dijo que si ni mostró interés en ella, lo comprendía un poco, era difícil lidiar con su hermana. Sin embargo luego había tenido otros intentos, Kentin también pasó de ella, pero muchos otros si se animaron lástima que nunca terminaban bien, Amber siempre se cansaba de ellos y los botaba al poco rato

-así nunca va a cambiar…-susurró el meneando la cabeza.

Cenó con su madre y volvió a casa. Otra vez ni siquiera se quedó a charlar con su papá, realmente no tenía ganas, de todos modos ya sabía lo que iba a decirle. Que se había desperdiciado, que debió estudiar economía como él para trabajar en la compañía, que ya debería estar comprometido… y no tenía intención de sentarse y agachar la cabeza para oír sermones que no merecía…

Cuando llegó a su departamento encendió la luz y tiró su saco y su maletín en el sofá. Se sacó los zapatos y desabotonó su camisa al tiempo que se dirigía al refrigerador, sacó un poco de refresco y cogió un panecillo de la canasta que estaba sobre la mesa, encendió el televisor y se sentó cómodamente en su sillón a ver el noticiero… sonrió un poco triste, si hubiera alguien a su lado ahora…

.

.

.

Por la mañana se presentó temprano a trabajar, apenas llegó el director le llamó a su oficina, se oía desesperado y el joven no sabía bien que lo ponía tan nervioso, aunque pensándolo bien ese pobre hombre se ponía así por todo el tipo era un manojo de nervios y temblaba por casi cualquier cosa. Cuando entró el señor Farrés le indicó que se sentara…

-que sucede? –preguntó sin rodeos

-A-acaba de llamar el tutor de Robin… nos ha hecho un pedido. Dice que quisiera que uno de nuestros profesores le diera clases particulares a la niña, para ponerse al corriente de todo…

-y?...-el ya adivinaba lo que iban a pedirle

-pues… quisiera… esto… A-ay Nathaniel, podrías aceptar ese puesto?...-dijo el sujeto temblando en su silla, el sonrió un poco, eso le daría oportunidad de conocerla un poco más…

-pero… no tengo especialidad en todas las materias, usted vio mi formulario de trabajo…- él se rascó la cabeza- si eso no es problema entonces por mi está bien…

-eso es lo que menos le interesa al caballero, solo quiere que un profesor vigile a la chica para que no se meta en problemas…

-una niñera?...-el hizo una mueca y resopló, de verdad que a este sujeto no le importaba nada ella o qué?- ay dios… bueno está bien, tal vez así pueda hacer algo…

-oh Nathaniel muchas gracias! Bendita la hora en que llegaste! Ve por favor a ver a la maestra Elena –el director le miró aliviado y secando el sudor de su frente con un pañuelo, mientras a Scarlett le estaba dando un ataque de rabia en ese mismo momento

-¡Como que necesito "supervisión constante"! –gritó furiosa delante de la psicóloga del colegio. Apenas llegó había sido llamada a la oficina de la señorita esa sabe dios para qué

-tranquila Robin, solo queremos ayudarte… tu papá pensó que sería una buena idea que un maestro estuviera contigo para apoyarte…-dijo la mujer tratando de calmar a la chica

-tenía que ser idea suya! ¿Qué se propone fingiendo que le intereso? Yo no necesito un…! –la puerta se abrió de repente y por ella entró un joven apuesto y rubio de ojos color miel que le miró impresionado al tiempo que ella tiraba los papeles del escritorio…

La chica abrió los ojos muy grandes y le miró como atontada mientras el montón de papeles caían al suelo. Ahí estaba él otra vez ¿Qué rayos significaba eso? ¿Por qué de repente este joven aparecía así en cada instante de su vida? Nathaniel no supo bien que decir. En toda su vida no había visto tanto carácter en una mujer, era algo que lo había dejado sin palabras, sintió una especie de cosquilleo en el estómago, ese cabello rojo encendido no brillaba mucho más que esos ojos azules, de nuevo a punto de desbordar en lluvia como un cielo tormentoso, de nuevo empañados y al mismo tiempo desesperados, podía sentirlo…

-ahora es tu problema…-dijo la maestra palmeando su hombro y pasando junto a Nathaniel con evidente molestia. Cerró la puerta tras de sí sintiendo pena por ese pobre profesor novato que había tenido los pantalones para meterse en eso…

Ella le miró seria sin decir una palabra, el se rascó la cabellera nervioso, tampoco hallaba bien las palabras para empezar, además de que no ayudaba mucho a su mente ese repentino nudo en su estómago… volvió a mirar a la muchacha y ella desvió el rostro cruzando los brazos. Genial, ahora si debía pensar que estaba loca, o peor aun que era una lunática violenta. Se llevó una mano al rostro secando una lágrima que se iba a escapar de sus ojos…

-E-estas mejor?...-murmuró el joven profesor acercándose un poco, ella levantó la cara y asintió – que bueno…

-por qué estás aquí?...-preguntó secamente la chica dándole la espalda, Nathaniel arqueó una ceja viendo que se agachó a recoger los papeles que hace un rato había tirado… _"los está levantando… ella no es mala chica…"_

-pues… me dijeron que un estudiante necesitaba asesorías…-sonrió ligeramente- no creí que fueras tú, la verdad…

-asesorías? –Scarlett puso los papeles sobre el escritorio y también acomodó el resto de las cosas- más bien una niñera no? Creen que estoy chiflada…

Nathaniel rió un poco al ver la expresión de su rostro al decir eso último, ella pareció sonreír igual pero desvió la cara de nuevo. Él se sentó en la silla y le miró un instante apoyando el codo sobre el escritorio, vaya si había espantado a la pobre psicóloga hace un rato, y seguramente todos los demás maestros le tenían en ese concepto ¿porqué se esmeraba en que creyeran que era una chica problemática? A leguas él podía ver que no era cierto, no hubiera ordenado todo después de haber sido ella misma quien montara todo ese relajo hace un instante, simplemente tenía mucho carácter y no sabía controlarlo… o no quería controlarlo. Algo en el le decía que había más en ella de lo que podía ver a simple vista…

-pues si eso les muestras qué esperas que crean? –ella volteó a mirarle con ojos refulgentes y un ceño fruncido- yo sé que no eres lo que pareces Scarlett…

-huh?...-una linda sonrisa apareció en los labios de Nathaniel y ella sin poder evitarlo sintió arder sus mejillas. Era la primera persona que veía a través de su máscara

-por qué no le demuestras a todos lo equivocados que están contigo?...

-porque no!...-Scarlett resopló y se echó el cabello tras la oreja- además… nadie me creería…

-Y si yo te ayudo?...-Nathaniel le tendió la mano de nuevo con esa encantadora sonrisa y ella le miró incrédula, dudó un poco, tenía miedo, pero también quería confiar en él, quería creer… el rubio sonrió ampliamente cuando la chica aun temerosa le cogió la punta de los dedos, él deslizó la mano hasta coger por completo la de ella y Scarlett sonrió ligeramente al sentir el calor de esa mano entre la suya…

-yo te creo…-susurró el muchacho y ella sonrió

El pensó que era la sonrisa más linda que hubiera visto en su vida, ella que se estaba volviendo completamente loca al confiar en un desconocido que por casualidad llegaba a su vida, ¿Qué más daba?, las cosas no podían estar peor… quien sabe, tal vez dios por fin se apiadó de ella y envió un ángel a salvarla de sí misma…

.

.

.

Por ahora es todo, Nathaniel y Scarlett por fin comenzaran a conocerse más y tal vez a descubrir muchas cosas el uno del otro, y Nath necesitará mucha ayuda para lidiar con el difícil carácter de ella, aunque eso mismo le ha impresionado, será que le gusta lo complicado? ¿Qué pasará con ellos?, bueno chicas hasta la próxima!


End file.
